To the rythm of a song
by steffy12
Summary: Drago voit la fille de ses rêves, la drague et découvre ensuite que c'est...quoi? Granger! Dire qu'il va devoir partager ses appartements avec elle toute l'année...plus d'intrigues en vue, mais bon c'est un résumé pas la fict!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai le plaisir de vous introduire ma nouvelle fict: **To the rythm of a song **! Cette fict est en fait un cadeau que je me suis fait…remarquez, les autres sont aussi des cadeaux, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi celle-ci je l'aime particulièrement. Peut-être est-ce à cause des insultes géniales que j'y ai mise ? Peut-être est-ce aussi parce que j'aimerais bien avoir la confiance qu'Hermione a en elle…ou encore peut-être est-ce à cause du fait que j'aime bien l'idée d'un amour piquant et passionné qui commence avec un nuage de haine ? (Ça à l'air de rien comme ça, mais je suis en train de vous donner un aperçu de l'histoire, pour ceux/celles qui ne l'auraient pas deviné. ;)) Bon, trêve de présentation ! (il me semble que je dis souvent ça…) Je vous présente : **To the rythm of a song !** Lever le rideau et...TADAAA! bisous steffy12_

**_To the rythm of a song:_** **_Chapitre1_**

Hermione ferma sa valise et se jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir avant de partir. Cet été avait marqué le début d'un grand changement pour elle. En effet, dès son commencement, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à travailler au camp de vacances près de chez elle, elle avait fait la rencontre d'Alexandre, un beau brun aux yeux assortis aux siens et âgé de deux ans de plus qu'elle. (NDA : 19 pour les curieux) Au fur et à mesure que leur relation avançait, Hermione s'était découverte une nouvelle «elle». Une «elle» qui aimait se coiffer le matin, qui faisait attention à ce que son chandail aille avec la couleur ou le style de son pantalon et qui paniquait presque à chaque fois que ses cheveux ne se coiffaient pas comme elle le voulait lorsqu'elle devait sortir ou qu'un malheureux bouton avait le culot de pousser sur son visage. Elle s'était même surprise à demander un jour à Maude, sa cousine, lorsque celle-ci était venue lui rendre visite, de la conseiller sur la façon d'arranger sa tignasse indomptable. Maude avait sauté sur l'occasion et l'avait immédiatement emmenée chez son coiffeur. Hermione en était ressortie avec une nouvelle tête, éblouissante d'ailleurs, et une tonne de conseils sur la façon de l'entretenir. Maude l'avait, par la même occasion, traînée dans quelques boutiques afin «d'actualiser un peu la garde-robe de sa cousine préférée», avait-elle dit. Hermione observa son reflet et sourit. Oui, cet été, sa confiance en elle avait considérablement augmenté. Les vêtements qu'elle portait pouvait en témoigner : pantalon cargo taille basse beige et camisole «juste assez plongeante» blanche. Les premiers vêtements moulants qu'elle avait osé mettre en public. Toujours souriante, elle prit la poignée de sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. En prenant son baladeur sur le coin de sa commode, elle aperçut une photo d'elle-même en compagnie d'Alexandre, tout deux faisant une horrible grimace à la caméra. «Merci Alexandre,» pensa-t-elle en caressant la photo du bout des doigts.Bien sûr, maintenant entre elle et Alexandre, c'était fini. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de rester simplement amis, Alexandre quittant le pays pour deux ans et Hermione restant à Poudlard toute l'année. De toute façon, la relation qui s'était développé entre eux, ils l'avaient bien vu, tenait plus de celle entre un frère et une sœur que celle d'un couple. N'empêche, pensa Hermione, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait réussi à dévoiler qui elle était. Elle éprouverait toujours une reconnaissance fraternelle envers lui.

–Hermione, dépêche-toi, cria une voix du bas des escaliers, tu vas rater ton bus !

–Je descends maman, répondit Hermione en jetant un dernier regard d'adieu à sa chambre. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte et sortit.

–Oh Hermione, dit Mrs Granger lorsqu'elle la vit, nous sommes désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'accompagner…mais tu sais, je ne peux pas quitter ton père dans l'état où il est…

-Je sais maman, coupa Hermione, ce n'est pas grave. Vous m'écrirez et puis je viendrai à Noël.» En effet, le père d'Hermione avait attrapé une mauvaise grippe durant l'été et était en ce moment même cloué au lit avec une forte fièvre.(NDA : Oui ça s'attrape l'été une grippe !)

-Je suis fière de toi ma chérie, et ton père aussi, dit soudain Mrs Granger.

-Pourquoi, s'étonna Hermione.

-Pour ta nomination de préfète-en-chef, pour ce que tu es devenue et pour tout ce que tu es.

-Merci maman, dit Hemione en serrant sa mère dans ses bras, embrasse papa pour moi quand il sera rétabli et envoie-moi de ses nouvelles de temps en temps.

-Promis, maintenant dépêches-toi sinon tu vas réellement être en retard.

-Au revoir maman !» Hermione sortit de la maison et marcha jusqu'au coin de la rue. Elle arriva juste à temps pour prendre le bus qui la mènerait à la gare.

Durant le trajet qui dura une dizaine de minutes, elle sortit son baladeur et écouta sa musique tout en battant la mesure avec son pied. Arrivée à la gare, elle descendit du bus et se dirigea vers le quai 9 ¾. Lorsque sa chanson favorite se mit à jouer, elle se mit, sans s'en rendre compte, à fredonner et à se dandiner légèrement. C'était comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'elle. Elle était seule avec sa chanson. Plusieurs personnes, principalement des garçons, se retournèrent afin de voir cette jolie brune qui fredonnait une chanson rythmée une main sur ses écouteurs et l'autre tirant une énorme valise. L'un d'eux la héla même, mais elle ne l'entendit pas, trop absorbée dans sa musique.

À quelques mètres de là, un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus acier (NDA : BAVE !) conversait avec une femme ayant la même teinte de cheveux que lui.

–Oui mère, dit Drago avec un air ennuyé, j'écrirai.

-Mon fils, répondit Narcissa Malefoy, c'est seulement que je m'inquiètes pour toi.

-Vous me dites ça à chaque année mère.

-C'est parce que c'est vrai, dit Narcissa, et…

Drago détourna la tête, terriblement ennuyé. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était traverser ce mur de briques à quelques mètres de lui et s'éloigner de cette mère étouffante. Soudain, son œil capta quelque chose…ou plutôt quelqu'un. Les bruits autour de lui s'évanouirent et il ne vit plus qu'elle. Cette séduisante brune qui passait un peu plus loin tirant une énorme valise et fredonnant l'air d'une chanson une main sur les oreilles. Plus rien n'existait sauf elle.Il ne la vit qu'un instant pourtant, car elle rangea ses écouteurs et passa à travers le mur de brique situé entre les quai 9 et 10. «Quoi ? pensa-t-il, une nouvelle ? C'est sûr je ne l'ai jamais vue. Je ne l'aurais jamais manquée…et bien, on dirait que c'est un travail pour Drago Malefoy !» Il coupa court au discours de sa mère en prenant sa valise et marchant d'un pas vif dans le but de rattraper la belle inconnue dont il avait l'intention de connaître le nom avant l'arrivée à Poudlard. Il fut cependant retardé par un troupeau de moldues qui en entourèrent un autre en poussant des cris surexcités. Des flash retentirent. –Ah, ces stars moldues, maugréa Drago, toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment !» Il commença à se frayer un chemin dans la foule qui grandissait à vue d'œil.

Hermione rangea ses écouteurs et passa la barrière. Enfin chez elle, dans son monde de sorciers ! Des yeux, elle chercha Harry et Ron à qui elle avait donné rendez-vous sur le quai. Elle les vit en compagnie de Ginny tout au bout du quai et se dirigea vers eux. -_Eh t'a vu la brune là-bas ? –Ouais quelle bombe … -Plus qu'une bombe celle-là c'est une…_

-Hey Harry ! dit Ron en poussant son copain du coude.

-Quoi ?

-T'a vu la fille là-bas, dit Ron regardant fixement en direction de l'avant du train.

- Où ça ? demanda Ginny.

-Juste là ! Je ne l'ai jamais vue avant, ça doit être une nouvelle.

-T'a raison je ne la connais pas, acquiesça Harry.

-Et quelle nouvelle ! Tu l'as bien regardée ? C'est un canon cette fille !

Ginny observa un peu plus la jeune fille qui se dirigeait vers eux. –Euh Ron…dit-elle.

-Eh ! Je crois qu'elle se dirige vers nous ! Quelle chance !

-Ron… fit encore Ginny alors que la jeune fille se rapprochait.

La jeune fille les salua de la main et arriva à leur hauteur. –Salut tout le monde ! Passer de belles vacances ?

-Euh, fit Ron, on se connaît ?

-Bonjour Hermione, dit Ginny en souriant, c'est fou ce que tu as pu changer en un été. Tu es très jolie.

-Merci !

-Herm…Hermione ? bégaya Ron, c'est...toi ?

-Bien sûr que c'est moi Ron? Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

-Ben, je n'en suis plus sûr…

-Que veux-tu dire ?fit Hermione.

-C'est-à-dire que…tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu déplacé ce que tu portes ?fit Ron en montrant ses vêtements.

-DE QUOI ? Tu bavais devant moi il n'y a pas deux secondes et maintenant tu me dis d'aller me rhabiller !fit Hermione, Regarde autour de toi, la moitié des filles sont plus déshabillée que moi…

-Ce que Ron voulait dire Hermione, la coupa Harry, c'est que ça lui fait un choc de voir celle que nous considérons comme notre petite sœur aussi changée . Il était simplement surpris.

-Oui c'est vrai que j'ai changée, se radoucit Hermione, mais ne vous emballez pas ! Je vous surveillerai toujours dans vos devoirs et…

-Ça. Fallait s'y attendre, laissa tomber Ron, en plus maintenant tu es préfète en chef tu peux enlever des points…et je suppose que tu ne nous épargneras pas…

-En effet.

-Bon, on monte, lança soudain Ginny en montrant l'heure, avant que tout les compartiments soient pris…le train va bientôt partir.

-Tu as raison Gin, dit Ron, dis Hermione ? Si on monte ta valise, tu nous donneras des points ?

-Si tu commences ça Ron, je te jure que je t'étrangle !

-D'accord, d'accord, c'était juste une question…

-De toute façon, je vous laisse, je dois me rendre au wagon des préfets pour donner les instructions et distribuer les rondes. J'essaierai de venir vous voir au cours du chemin.

À tout à l'heure alors, »dirent Harry et Ginny.

Hermione les salua et se dirigea vers l'avant du train. Elle entra dans le premier wagon.

- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Lorsque Drago réussit à traverser la barrière, il ne restait aucune trace de la belle brune. Il se dirigea même jusqu'au bout du quai sans pour autant l'apercevoir. «Maudits moldus,» pensa-t-il. Le train siffla. Rageur, il entra dans le dernier wagon avec sa valise et commença à remonter l'allée, jetant du même coup un œil dans chaques compartiments au cas où la raison de ses recherches y serait.

- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Hermione s'assit sur la banquette, épuisée, renonçant à monter sa valise dans le filet à bagage. «Tant pis, dit-elle. Elle venait de donner les instructions aux préfets et certains lui avaient semblés terriblement puérils. Cela lui avait pris le double du temps prévu afin de leur faire comprendre les directives. De plus que son homologue encore inconnu ne s'était pas donné la peine de se présenter. Elle se promit de lui en demander la raison dès qu'il arriverait. Au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait que ce ne soit pas Malefoy. Elle doutait pouvoir lui faire quelques remontrances qui soient. Il y avait d grandes chances qu'il ne daigne même pas lui accorder son attention. Elle haussa les épaules et sortit _l'histoire de Poudlard _de sa valise ainsi que son baladeur à qui elle avait jeté un sort afin qu'il fonctionne.Elle s'installa confortablement, les pieds sur la banquette et commença sa lecture tout en fredonnant une fois de plus et battant la mesure avec son pied.

-:- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :

Drago maugréa silencieusement. Il l'avait sûrement manquée une fois de plus. Il avait pourtant regardé dans chaque compartiment…peut-être n'avait-il pas été assez vigilants ? «Tant pis, pensa-t-il, il faudra attendre.» Pourtant, cela le contrariait. Il aurait bien aimé être le premier à adresser la parole à cette fille. Il aimait bien avoir l'exclusivité. Il entra dans le wagon des préfets et marcha jusqu'à la porte du compartiment réservé aux préfets en chef sans prêter attention aux chuchotements surexcités venant des filles des compartiments voisins. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il crut avoir une vision…une très belle vision. Pouvait-il croire à sa chance ? La jolie brune serait-t-elle son homologue toute l'année ? Il l'avait reconnu malgré le fait qu'elle soit caché derrière son livre. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver sa façon de fredonner terriblement mignonne. Il posa sa valise dans le filet à bagages au dessus de lui et remarqua que celle de la jeune fille était restée à terre. Il la prit et la mit à côté de la sienne. La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé. Elle ne semblait toujours pas avoir noté son arrivée, plongée dans son livre. Drago s'assit sur la banquette en face d'elle, légèrement mal à l'aise. D'habitude, dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce, une tonnes de filles s'attroupait autour de lui…et celle-ci ne daignait même pas remarquer son arrivée ni le fait qu'il ait rangé sa valise. Il aurait fait ça à n'importe qu'elle autre fille et elle lui serait tombée dans les bras. Pourtant, celle-ci n'avait même pas levé les yeux. Elle continuait simplement à fredonner le même air qu'il l'avait entendu fredonner à la gare. Légèrement contrarié, mais aussi intrigué, il prit un magazine qui traînait un peu plus loin et tenta de le lire. Pourtant, son esprit n'y était pas. Il attendait toujours une réaction de la part de sa compagne.

Il toussota.

Rien.

Il toussota un peu plus fort.

Toujours rien.

Là, s'en fut trop ! Il se leva et se plaça à deux centimètres d'elle.

Toujours aucune réaction.

Des écouteurs qu'elle avait sur les oreilles, sortait de la musique. «Voilà» pensa Drago. Elle ne l'avait simplement pas entendu. Doucement, il se pencha vers elle et, ne passant la main dans ses cheveux, il lui retira ses écouteurs.

–Ce n'est pas un peu trop fort ça, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

La brune resta un moment interdite puis, d'un ton calme et posé elle dit :- Excuses-moi, mais pourrais-tu remettre ça sur mes oreilles s'il-te-plaît ?

–Mais bien sûr, répondit Drago se relevant triomphant, dès que tu te seras présentée. Quel est dont le nom de celle qui ne daigne même pas remarquer l'arrivée de son homologue qui sera à ses côtés tout au long de l'année ?

La brune leva ses yeux chocolats vers lui, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. –Tu veux savoir mon nom, finit-elle par demander en levant un sourcil.

-Oui, répondit Drago avec un sourire charmeur.

-C'est quoi le piège exactement ? dit la fille prenant un air méfiant.

-Piège, quel piège ? Je demande seulement à savoir quel est le nom de la jolie brune assise en face de moi.

-Tu ne me…reconnaît pas, dit lentement Hermione.

-Pourquoi je devrais, fit Drago surpris, je ne t'ai jamais vue.

_Non mais c'est quoi ce délire, _pensa Hermione, _je dois avoir vraiment changée pour qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas…Et en plus il me drague !_

Elle décida de s'amuser un peu et joua son jeu. –Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom, demanda –t-elle en croisant les bras.

-Drago Malefoy.

-Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de toi tout à l'heure sur le quai. Alors comme ça c'est toi le préfet en chef ?

-En effet, c'est avec moi que tu vas partager tes appartements pendant un année entière.

-Que j'en ai de la chance moi, répliqua Hermione.

-Et moi, comment dois-je t'appeler tout au long de l'année ? Je ne vais tout de même pas garder le diminutif de «jolie brune», dit Drago en lui faisant un clin d'œil, ça laisserait sous-entendre des choses si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Hermione se leva lentement et s'approcha de lui. Il lui lança un regard pénétrant et lui sourit. Elle lui rendit son sourire puis, posant une main sur son torse et l'autre autour de son cou, se pencha à son oreille et murmura : - Tu pourras tout simplement m'appeler Hermione, Drago.»

Là dessus, elle lui prit ses écouteurs des mains, les mit sur ses oreilles et retourna s'asseoir avec son livre, laissant Drago figé au milieu du compartiment.

Celui-ci réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il ne connaissait pas trente-six Hermione…en fait il n'en connaissait qu'une….

-…Granger, réussit-il enfin à articuler.

-Bingo, répondit Hermione qui avait baissé le son de sa musique, t'en a mis du temps avant de t'en apercevoir.» Sur ce, elle monta le volume au maximum et se remit à fredonner, un petit sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

Drago n'en revenait pas. Il venait de draguer _Granger_ ! Sa pire ennemie ! Quelle honte ! Rageur d'avoir été humilié ainsi, il alla s'asseoir sur l'autre banquette avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait et reprit le magazine qu'il avait laissé quelques minutes plus tôt. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, aucun bruit ne vint troubler le silence installé si ce n'est que du fredonnement d'Hermione, qui écoutait toujours son disque. Peu à peu, le fredonnement se fit plus bas, puis intermittent, puis plus rien. Drago leva les yeux de son magazine. Son livre posé sur son ventre, Hermione s'était endormie. Le baladeur était toujours sur ses oreilles, mais aucune musique ne jouait. Drago observa la dormeuse pendant un moment. Vêtue t'elle qu'elle l'était, on pouvait voir l'ampleur de son changement. Avant, personne n'aurait pu deviner, sous ses loques, cette poitrine ferme, cette taille juste assez fine et ses jambes exquises. Sa nouvelle tête changeait aussi énormément les choses : ses cheveux autrefois drus et indomptables reposait sur ses épaules en de jolies boucles soyeuses, adoucissant les traits de son visage, en faisant plutôt sa délicatesse. Lors de sa conversation avec elle un peu plus tôt, Drago n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'admirer ses yeux chocolats qui semblaient receler de mystères et déborder de caractère… Eh une minute ! Fantasmait-il sur Granger maintenant ! Jamais ! Drago secoua la tête et décida de sortir afin de se changer les idées.

Lorsqu'il sortit dans le couloir, il vit les préfètes de Serdaigle et Serpentard rentrer précipitamment dans leur compartiment en gloussant. Il continua son chemin sans faire de commentaires. Il avait eu sa dose de fille pour aujourd'hui. Il quitta le wagon des préfets et décida d'aller voir Zabini en espérant que celui-ci ne serait pas en compagnie de Crabbe, Goyle… et surtout Pansy ! Depuis quelques temps, il en venait à détester leur compagnie stupide et ne les côtoyaient que parce que leurs pères étaient confrères du sien. En chemin, il rappela à l'ordre quelques Serdaigles et bouscula quelques Griffondors de deuxième année. Vers le milieu du train, il entendit un cri hystérique. –DRAKICHOOOOUUUUU ! _Magnifique, _pensa-t-il_, Pansy maintenant. _

-Drakichou, attends-moi ! dit une voix un peu plus loin derrière lui.

Il accéléra le pas sachant pourtant qu'il n'arriverait pas à échapper à Pansy. Comme de fait, elle réussit à le rattraper et lui sauta au cou. Drago la repoussa.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça, fit-il frustré, on est pas un couple !

-Ça c'est parce que tu es trop timide pour me demander à sortir, dit Pansy cajoleuse.

-Ou peut-être parce qu'il ne veut pas, dit soudain une autre voix au moment ou Drago reculait. Il se retourna.

-Salut mon vieux, dit-il à la vue de Zabini.

-Toi, on ne t'avait pas demandé ton avis, grinça Pansy en serrant les poings furieuse.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, répliqua Zabini en faisant un geste de la main comme pour chasser une mouche, tu viens Dray ?

-Ouais. Salut Pansy.» Il suivit Zabini jusqu'à son compartiment laissant Pansy, humiliée, au milieu de l'allée.

-Alors comme ça t'a été nommé préfet en chef, dit Zabini en ouvrant la porte de son compartiment, c'est qui ton homologue féminin ?

-Devines, grogna Drago.

-Quoi ? Non…ne me dit pas que c'est…

-Granger ? coupa Drago, oui c'est elle.

-Ben dit donc, il va y avoir la guerre dans vos appartements, commenta Zabini.

-C'est déjà commencé, répondit Drago en s'asseyant sur la banquette, et elle a gagné la prmière bataille….Mais je ne vais pas la laisser m'avoir comme ça !

-C'est ce que je dis, constata Zabini, c'est la guerre. Je suis sûr que les profs l'ont fait exprès.

-Tu parles, grogna Drago, c'est SÛR ! Avec leur stupide idée de rapprocher les maisons, on était le duo parfait, Granger et moi !

-Au moins tu vas pouvoir partager ses appartements.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Bien, j'ai toujours dit qu'elle avait un certain charme…

-Ne redis plus jamais ça.

-Tu sais, si tu passais par-dessus tes préjugés, tu verrais beaucoup plus de filles.

-C'est pas une question de préjugés Zab, tu le sais bien. Ce truc de sang de bourbe, c'est pour faire beau. Non, c'est juste que c'est Granger bon dieu ! Celle qui m'a foutu un cognard en troisième, celle qui m'humilie en public chaque fois qu'elle le peut.

-C'est pas toi qui aimait les filles qui avait du caractère ?demanda Zabini étonné.

- Ouais mais…

-Alors je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange chez Granger, coupa son copain, c'est l'article tout craché du caractère.

-Tu ne comprend rien.

-Oh non, je crois avoir très bien compris, dit Zabini en ayant l'air d'avoir eu un éclair de génie, tu la déteste simplement parce qu'elle te plaît ! En plus elle te méprise alors ça n'arrange pas les choses. C'est grave mon vieux !

Drago se leva furieusement. –Je m'en vais, t'es trop imbécile pour que je te tienne compagnie !»

Il sortit, rageur (une fois de plus) du compartiment et se dirigea vers le wagon des préfets.

Entre une Granger endormie et un crétin, il préférait l'endormie. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à l'autre de d'insinuer que Granger lui plaisait ! Oui, il adorait la faire grimper sur ses grands chevaux chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, oui chaque fois qu'il le faisait et qu'elle, plus forte que lui, l'ignorait, une déception profonde l'envahissait et ça le frustrait deux fois plus, mais tout ça ne voulait pas nécessairement dire que Granger lui plaisait !

Comme il ne regardait pas où il allait, il heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet…

_Alors…qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Désolé je n'ai plus la force de continuer et disons que c'est plutôt moche comme preview étant donné l'histoire qui s'en vient, mais que voulez-vous…mes yeux sont tellement fatigué que j'ai du mal à voir l'écran…(plus jamais je ne taperais autant de pages d'un seul coup…ça vous tue !) Lol en tout cas, il me reste à dire que le meilleur s'en vient et aussi que je m'excuse aux lecteurs des autres ficts pour avoir taper ce chapitre à la place de continuer mon travail sur les autres…je suis impardonnable, mais celle-ci m'est apparue si subitement que je n'ai pas pu résister…bisous Steffy12_


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre! Ah que je suis contente, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire celui-là! (Tout comme le premier remarquez!) Ah oui et merci tout le monde pour vos supers reviews! Eh, mais qu'est-ce que je fais là à bavarder? Ce que vous voulez, ce n'est pas lire mon «barratin» , mais bien la suite de ma fict! Que je manques d'éducation!lol Alors voilà, je me rattrape, voilà la suite! Bisous steffy12

_Rappel : Comme il ne regardait pas où il allait, il heurta quelqu'un de plein fouet._

Chapitre 2 

-Dis donc, la fouine, regarde où tu met les pieds!lança une voix familière.

_Parfait_, pensa Drago, _maintenant St-Potter! Ma journée aura été merveilleuse._

-Ah non, dit-il en faisant mine d'épousseter ses vêtements, mon ensemble préféré! Ne me dit pas qu'à cause de toi je vais devoir m'en débarrasser!

-La ferme Malefoy!

-Fais gaffe Potter! Tu t'adresses au préfet en chef! Ça pourrait te coûter cher…

-Tiens, parlant de ça, le coupa Harry, je cherche Hermione, ton homologue. Tu l'as vue?

-….

-Ben alors, tu l'as vue ou pas!

-Hein quoi? Il me semble que tu viens juste de me dire de la fermer Potter, dit Drago narquoisement, faudrait te décider.

-Laisse tomber, dit Harry en continuant son chemin vers l'avant du train. Drago le regarda s'en aller et décida de le provoquer un peu plus.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour elle Potter? Pourtant elle ne risque rien avec moi…

-Alors j'avais raison, dit Harry se retournant, que lui as-tu fais?

-Moi? Rien, répondit Drago en détournant les yeux exprès, disons seulement qu'en ce moment elle est dans un état second et parfaitement hors d'état de me nuire.

Harry prit Malefoy par le collet. –Que lui as-tu fais, répéta-t-il entre ses dents, dis le ou je t'éclate la cervelle!

Malefoy sourit. –Elle s'est endormie Potter, dit-il.

-Quoi? fit Harry surpris, je ne te crois pas, rajouta-t-il.

-Va voir par toi-même alors.

Harry et Drago se jaugèrent du regard un moment, puis Harry le relâcha sa prise et partit vivement en lançant : -T'a besoin de ne pas mentir, ou tu vas le regretter.

-Tiens, je vais t'accompagner, répliqua Drago, comme ça, je pourrai voir ton air quand tu verras que j'ai dit la vérité.»

En effet, lorsque Harry entra dans le compartiment des préfets en chef, Hermione était dans la même position que lorsque Drago l'avait quitté. (NDA :Pas de mauvaises pensées svp!)

-Ne la réveille pas Potter, l'avertit Drago, sinon elle va encore me tomber dessus pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Harry l'ignora. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et constata qu'en effet, elle dormait. Il se retourna brusquement et s'avança vers son ennemi.

-Ça va, tu es rassuré, lança ce dernier.

-Écoute moi bien toi, espèce de sale petite fouine, si jamais j'apprend que tu lui a fait quoi que ce soit au cours de cette année, je te ferais subir des choses si terribles que tu n'en reviendras même pas que j'ai pu les imaginer! Je ne serai d'ailleurs pas le seul à te tomber dessus.

-Allons Potter, répliqua Drago, tu me connais mal. Je suis peut-être stupide à tes yeux, mais pas assez pour attaquer une fille aussi intelligente que Granger. Je mourrai dans la seconde suivante, voyons! Je ne suis pas suicidaire tout de même! Je tiens à ma vie moi!

Ces paroles, Drago les pensait. Jamais il ne se serait attaquer à une sorcière aussi douée que Granger.

-Fais tout de même attention, le menaça Harry avant de sortir du compartiment, Ron et moi on t'aura à l'œil.

-Comme tout les autres Griffondors, dit Drago, au revoir Potter.»

Une heure plus tard, alors que Drago avait revêti son uniforme et avait pris la décision de finalement lire (pour vrai) le magazine derrière lequel il avait caché son humiliation quelques temps plus tôt, Hermione se réveilla.

-Hmmm, fit-elle en ouvrant les yeux, quelle heure il est?

-L'heure de t'acheter une montre Granger, répondit Drago.

-Très drôle, fit Hermione en s'étirant de tout son long. Elle se leva, fit quelques pas et lui prit le bras gauche pour regarder sa montre.

-Hey! De quel droit tu…

-QUOI! ÇA FAIT DEUX HEURES QUE JE DORS! HARRY ET RON VONT S'INQUIÉTER! POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS RÉVEILLÉE? J'AVAIS UNE RONDE À FAIRE MOI!

-C'est ça, maintenant je dois jouer les réveille-matins?

-Franchement ce que tu peux être…ARRRG! Laisse tomber!

Drago sourit intérieurement. Il savait qu'Hermione avait une ronde à faire et il savait que s'il ne la réveillait pas, elle serait forcément en colère. Et il avait réussi!

-Sors je te prie, dit soudain Hermione.

-Pardon?

-Je dois mettre mon uniforme alors sors, répéta Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur sa valise. Jupe, chemise cape, bas et souliers en sortirent.

-Vas-y, dit Drago en continuant de lire.

-Je veux que tu sortes avant.

-Tu sais, répondit Drago en posant ses pieds sur la banquette, je suis confortable ici et je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

Hermione serra les poings. –Sors immédiatement!

-Non.

-Très bien.» Hermione enleva sa camisole, ne gardant que sa brassière orangée rose sur le dos. Drago encaissa le coup. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle se déshabille devant lui.

-D'accord Granger je vais sortir, dit-il en s'efforçant de prendre une attitude désinvolte, mais c'est vraiment parce que ta vue me dégoûte.

Ouais, c'est pour ça que tu ressembles à un homard cuit, répliqua Hermione en enfilant sa chemise. Drago claqua la porte. (NDA : loll et paf sur l'orgueil!) Dès qu'elle fut fermée, elle prit le reste de son uniforme et l'enfila en prenant bien son temps. Puis, elle sortit posément du compartiment en prenant soin de passer près de Drago. –T'as enfin fini, marmonna celui-ci, c'est pas trop tôt. J'espère que tu ne feras pas ça toute l'année…» Hermione se contenta de sourire narquoisement, puis sortit du wagon. Drago, lui, rentra dans le compartiment avec la très nette impression d'avoir passé une horrible journée.

**_2ème partie_**

Ginny écoutait Harry et Ron proférer des malédictions sur Malefoy depuis…elle regarda sa montre, au moins deux bonnes heures. Au début, ce n'était pas si terrible, et c'était même plutôt drôle de les voir, mais maintenant ça devenait vraiment ennuyeux. Tout deux ne cessaient de radoter les mêmes choses du genre : _S'il lui fait quelque chose, je l'éclate!_ ou encore _s'il ose lui faire du mal je vais lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde!_ Bref, le genre de truc qu'on entend tout le temps. Elle poussa un soupir. Elle le savait, cela allait être ainsi toute l'année. Chaque matin, Harry et Ron poseraient la même question à Hermione «_T'as-t-il fait quelque chose? JE LE SAVAIS! JE VAIS LUI FAIRE BOUFFER SON INSIGNE DE PRÉFET MOI! » _Pourtant, Ginny était bien placée pour savoir que Drago ne ferait jamais rien à Hermione. Il aboyait, ça c'était certain, mais ne mordait pas. Il aimait seulement se sentir supérieur aux autres. En fait, il avait même besoin de se sentir supérieur. Ginny avait entendu des filles de Serpentard parler de lui. Elles disaient que son père exerçait sur lui une pression écrasante, étouffante même, et que Drago pliait chaque fois, puisque c'était la seule façon d'obtenir une sorte d'amour de la part de son géniteur. Mais bien sûr, il était impossible de garder toute ces émotions refoulées à l'intérieur. (NDA : faites-vous taper sur la tête avec un marteau sans arrêt, et dites-moi combien de temps vous avez tenu avant de réagir et d'exploser la figure de votre agresseur… bon grosse métaphore, mais on comprend.) Donc, il les faisait ressortir en dominant les autres. Mais jamais on ne l'avait vu frapper ou battre quelqu'un…(NDA : excepté Harry, mais lui ne comptait pas vraiment étant le pire ennemi du seigneur des ténèbres, donc des Mangemorts, donc de Lucius, donc de Drago…me suivez-vous toujours? Bon j'arrête!) Non, il se contentait d'insulter. De plus, il n'était pas, comme Harry et Ron le pensait, un mec qui ne pensait qu'au sexe. Il aimait voir les filles à ses pieds, pas dans ses bras. Ginny, étant la petite dernière de la famille, avait appris à écouter discrètement les conversations sans toutefois en avoir l'air, et elle avait entendu un nombre incalculable de filles dire à leur meilleure amie que lorsqu'elles avaient tenté de séduire Drago et de se rapprocher de lui, il s'était tout bonnement éloigné sans explication. La seule qui persistait à le coller était Pansy Parkinson…et elle, Drago ne se gênait plus pour la repousser publiquement.

-Tu sais, entendit-elle soudain Harry dire à Ron, à ce qu'il paraît, cet été, il serait sorti avec deux filles à la fois!

-Je sais, répondit Ron, Dean m'a dit que Parvati lui avait raconté qu'une fille de Serdaigle l'avait vu dans un club avec une fille de Serpentard et qu'il ne se gênait pas pour…

-OH ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT! Explosa Ginny.

Harry et Ron s'arrêtèrent net de parler et la regardèrent, l'air interrogatif.

–Ça va Ginny? Demanda Ron.

-NON! répondit celle-ci exaspéré en se levant, depuis deux heures que vous profanez des horreurs à Malefoy. Il en a assez pour une décennie maintenant! Vous pourriez changer de sujet!

-Est-ce que j'arrive au mauvais moment? Fit soudain une voix alors que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrait, on vous entend depuis le couloir…

-HERMIONE! Firent Harry et ron en se levant prestement à sa rencontre.

-Quel accueil, fit Hermione très étonnée, est-ce que ça va?

-Non ça ne vas pas, répondit Ginny en se rasseyant de mauvaise humeur, ces deux lardons n'arrêtent pas de radoter sur le même sujet depuis deux heures et ça devient vraiment agaçant.

-…Mais pourtant tu aimes bien le Quidditch, s'étonna Hermione.

-C'était pas le Quidditch, répondit Ginny.

-Ben alors c'était qu…ooohhh, fit Hermione comprenant soudain. Avec Harry et Ron, il y avait deux sujets de conversation principaux : Le Quidditch et…Drago Malefoy.

-Alors vous savez que c'est lui mon homologue, fit-elle en s'asseyant aux côtés de Ginny.

-Oh que oui, ils le savent, dit Ginny boudeuse, maintenant ils lui profanent des horreurs à en gaver un hippogriffe!

-Je vois, dit Hermione en prenant un air sérieux, vous savez les garçons, je peux très bien me débrouiller avec lui seule.

-Mais…firent Harry et Ron.

-Suffit, les coupa Hermione, Drago n'est peut-être qu'un Serpentard avec la tête aussi grosse qu'un ballon dirigeable, mais il n'est pas assez stupide pour s'attaquer à moi.

-Mais…firent encore Harry et Ron.

-Écoutez, fit Hermione pour conclure la conversation voyant les yeux de Ginny faire des flammèches, si j'ai un seul problème avec lui, je vous en parle. D'accord?

-D…d'accord, firent Harry et Ron résignés.

-Bon.

-Heu…Hermione, commença Ron, juste une question comme ça…

-Oui Ron?

-C'est quoi un ballon dirigeable?»

Après qu'Hermione eut expliqué à Ron ce qu'était un ballon dirigeable, celui-ci l'air satisfait commença une discussion avec Harry sur le dernier match des canons de Chudley, que ce dernier avait bien évidemment manqué.

–Les garçons, commenta Hermione, toujours les mêmes avec le sport.

-En parlant de garçons, fit soudain Ginny l'œil malicieux, tu pourrais me dire comment il s'appelait?

-Qui ça?

-Hermione ne fais pas l'innocente, dit Ginny, c'est qui ce mec qui a été l'élément déclencheur de tout ce changement chez toi?

-Qui te dit qu'il y a eut un gars, fit Hermione embarrassée.

-Il y a toujours un gars, répondit Ginny, arrête! Tu peux me le dire à moi!

-D'accord, d'accord, il s'appelait Alexandre.

-OUI! Lança Ginny en levant le poing en l'air dans un geste ressemblant à celui de Ron, Je le savais!

Harry et Ron ,trop absorbé dans leur conversation, ne la remarquèrent pas.

-Alors maintenant c'est fini entre lui et toi?

-Oui, répondit Hermione, en fait maintenant je le considère plus comme mon grand frère. Et lui comme sa petite sœur, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

-Il était beau?

-Pas mal beau », continua Hermione.

Pendant le reste du voyage, les deux filles parlèrent principalement de leur été respectif et de ce qui les attendait cette année. Harry et Ron finirent par rejoindre la conversation et tinrent leur parole : Ils ne dirent pas un seul mot au sujet de Malefoy.

**_3ème partie_**

Une dizaine de minutes avant l'arrivée à Pré-au-lard, Hermione leur dit au revoir et retourna au wagon des préfets pour prendre sa valise. Lorsqu'elle entra dans son compartiment, Drago était déjà debout, sa valise à la main.

–Ah te voilà, dit-il, je commençais à me demander si je ne devais pas aller te chercher…

-Il n'y a pas le feu Malefoy, répliqua Hermione, relaxe et respire par le nez, il reste dix minutes avant qu'on arrive.

-Tiens c'est nouveau ça, depuis quand as-tu appris à relaxer Granger?sarcasma Drago.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Elle se contenta de lui signaler qu'il s'occuperait de faire sortir les élèves des compartiments arrière du train et qu'elle s'occuperait de ceux du devant.

-Pourquoi _toi_ tu n'irais pas à l'arrière et _moi _je m'occuperais de ceux de l'avant?demanda Malefoy par simple plaisir de la contredire, je préfère rester ici.

-C'est comme tu veux Malefoy, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules, mais je m'étais dit que tu aimerais mieux t'occuper des Serpentards qui se sont tous installés à l'arrière…

-Tu aurais peur d'eux Granger?

-Non, c'est juste que les Griffondors sont à l'avant, répondit Hermione d'un air désinvolte, mais si tu préfères rester avec eux, ça me va.»

Elle descendit sa valise et s'apprêta à passer la porte. Drago lui bloqua l'accès à la porte du bras.

-Non ça va je vais aller à l'arrière, dit-il en retenant son envie de hurler à la défaite cuisante qu'il venait une fois de plus d'ajouter à son pointage.

Pauvre Drago! Qu'est-ce que je suis méchante avec lui! (lol) Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Je sais le chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je me suis dit que si je faisais de plus petits chapitres, je pourrais les poster plus rapidement et plus fréquemment…donc je crois que je vais essayer cette manière un bout de temps. Évidemment il y aura toujours les journées où je serai en feu et que je ferai de très long chapitres en peu de temps, mais pour le moment ce sera pleins de plus petit plutôt que peu de grands. (Et j'ai bien dit pour le moment, je vais attendre de voir vos réactions lol! Si vous me dites c'est mieux petit, je fais petit, mais si c'est mieux grand, je fais grand, d'accord?) En tout cas, j'attend vos réactions avec impatience et je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews, ça fait si chaud au cœur de savoir que notre histoire est appréciée et surtout…qu'elle est lue! Lol bisous steffy12 (ps-Ce chapitre a été posté deux fois je le sais, mais il y a fallu que je corrige quelques erreurs flagrantes d'orthographes…ça me tape sur les nerfs quand j'en fait c'est plus fort que moi…mais si vous en trouvez d'autres, genre des mots complets qui manquent, signalez le mais dite vous que je suis fatiguée et que je ne vois plus rien…lol!)rebisous steffy12


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Hey ! C'est moi ! …quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas contents de me voir ? Oh…oui je sais, j'ai des ptites excuses à faire…D'accord ! D'accord ! Des grosses excuses…mais ne vous fâchez pas trop vite ! J'en ai une très bonne : Le fait est que je désire prendre de l'avance sur mes chapitres pour la simple raison que je n'aime pas les longues intervalles (comme celle-ci) entre les envoies de chapitres. Donc voilà, c'est un mal pour un bien. Mais comme c'est très difficile et long de prendre de l'avance, et que je sais que ça fait une loooongue période de temps que je n'ai pas poster, je vous envoie quand même ce que j'ai eu le temps de taper malgré mon mal dents de chien. (Si un jour il vous prends l'idée de vous faire mettre des broches, armer vous de glace, d'acétaminophènes et de cire!) Bon, trève de «monologage» inutile : je peux à présent vous présenter le chapitre trois de cette fict que vous semblez adorer…LOLLL ! Allez bisous et…TADAAAA !

Remind :_Elle descendit sa valise et s'apprêta à sortir. –Non, ça va. Je vais aller à l'arrière, dit Drago en retenant son envie de hurler à la défaite cuisante qu'il venait, une fois de plus, d'ajouter à son pointage._

-Ok tout le monde se met par groupe de six, ordonna Hermione à voix haute afin de se faire entendre de la masse de capes et d'uniformes noir qui descendait du train, diriger vous calmement vers les diligences. Il y aura de la place pour vous tous. Comptez-vous chanceux d'ailleurs, car cette année il ne pleut pas. Vous n'avez donc aucune raison de vous presser, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'un groupe de Serpentard qui poussait afin de rejoindre plus vite une diligence. Elle regarda autour d'elle et distingua Malefoy, dont la tête blonde dépassait un peu de la foule, faire exactement la même chose qu'elle un peu plus loin.

–Dites melle la Préfète en chef, fit soudain un voix, vous êtes libre demain soir ?

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son interlocuteur. –Non Seamus je ne suis pas libre demain soir, répondit-elle, pas plus que tout les autres soirs de la semaine ou de l'année.

-Ben…comment savez-vous mon nom ? fit celui-ci interdit.

-Triple crétin ! C'est Hermione…, dit Ron qui était juste derrière Seamus. Il le tira un peu plus loin.

-Comment as-tu pu ne pas t'en apercevoir»,l'entendit dire Hermione alors qu'il s'éloignaient.

-J'ai l'impression que tu vas avoir une année chargée, lui lança Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione la regarda en roulant des yeux. –Je me demande si finalement j'ai bien fait de changer de tête, fit-elle. Ginny éclata de rire et suivit la foule.

Une fois les derniers élèves montés, Hermione se dirigea à son tour vers la diligence restante, accompagnées des préfets des quatre maisons qui lui avait proposés de rester l'aider. Les préfètes, elles, avaient toutes accompagnées Drago. (NDA : Ben gne…on l'avait pas deviné…) Au début la tension entre les préfets de Griffondor et Serpentard se faisait sentir, mais, peu à peu, elle se dissipa, les préfets des deux autres maisons mettant tout leurs efforts afin de trouver un sujet neutre. Hermione les observait, silencieuse, pensant avec satisfaction que le message de paix de Dumbledore avait fini par passer. Peut-être que sa mort avait participée à le faire passer. Peut-être les élèves se respectaient-ils plus en mémoire de lui. Cela faisait environ un mois maintenant qu'il était décédé. Le vide que cet événement avait laissé dans certains cœurs n'était sûrement pas encore comblé. En tout cas, c'était lui qui devait être content de là où il pouvait les voir.

En arrivant au château, Hermione vit que tous les élèves ou presque étaient entrés dans le Hall grâce aux efforts de son acolyte et ses suivantes. «À défaut d'être aimable, pensa Hermione, au moins il fait son travail.

Voyant Hermione, Drago compris que le flot d'élèves était maintenant terminé et il se dirigea dans la grande salle s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards sans un mot. Hermione l'imita et alla s'installer aux côtés d'Harry et Ron à la table des Griffondors.

Lorsque tout le monde fut assis, Mc Gonagall se leva.

–Une autre année commence, fit-elle à haute voix, une année qui malheureusement se fera sans la présence de notre ancien directeur, regrettés de tous. Il en va de vous, chers élèves, de vous montrer à la hauteur cette année, afin que son travail acharné n'ait pas été fait en vain.

Partout dans la salle, des regards furtifs s'échangèrent. Tout le monde savait qu'elle ne parlait pas de notes académiques. Elle continua : Bien sûr, en tant que directrice, je veillerais personnellement à ce que chaque parcelle de ce travail ne soit pas souillé de quelques façons que ce soit…de la même façon que je veille à ce que les règles de l'école soient respectées chaque année, ajouta-t-elle alors que quelques personnes la regardait d'un air sceptique. Mais à plus tard tout ce bavardage. J'entends les premières années qui trépignent l'autre côté de la porte et je crois qu'il est temps de les accueillir.»

À l'autre bout de la salle, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent entrer le professeur Flitwich suivi d'un troupeau de premières années groupé serré comme si un élève allait soudain se jeter sur eux pour les manger. Arrivé devant le choipeau, le professeur Flitwich sorti une liste et commença à appeler des noms.

-Darling,Jessica.

Une fillette aux cheveux foncés et aux grandes pupilles bleutées s'avança timidement. Elle était si minuscule qu'Hermione était certaine que dès que le prfesseur poserait le choipeau sur sa tête, elle disparaîtrait complètement en dessous. Pourtant, alors que la fillette était à un mètre du tabouret, le choipeau hurla de toute ses forces : GRIFFONDOR !!! La petite figea alors que les applaudissement retentissaient. Au lieu d'aller s'asseoir avec les membres de sa maison, elle s'avança vers Flitwich et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Le choipeau ne fait jamais d'erreurs, répondit celui-ci d'une voix audible pour tous.

La petite devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate et murmura quelque mots d'excuse. Elle quitta prestement l'estrade, consciente d'être la cible de tous les regards et s'arrêta devant la table des Griffondor, apparement incapable de choisir une place.

Prise de pitié, Hermione lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. La fillette s'avança vers elle avec un sourire timide.

-Tu t'appelles Jessica, c'est ça, demanda Hermione.

La petite acquiesça.

-Moi c'est Hermione, je suis la préfète en chef. Eux, ce sont Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter.

Jessica leva les yeux vers eux un bref instant, mais les redescendit prestement en rencontrant leurs regards. Elle les garda baissés durant tout le reste de la répartition et même lorsque Mc Gonagall termina son discours et que les assiettes se remplirent de victuailles plus appétissantes les une que les autres, elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose Jessica, demanda Hermione doucement. L'interpellée leva les yeux vers sa voisine. –Oui, fit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Hermione fut frappée par son air si enfantin. À la regarder, et c'était encore plus accentuée lorsqu'elle parlait, on lui aurait donné l'âge de huit ans, pas plus.

-Que, que veux-tu manger ?

Jessica montra du doigt les pilons de poulet que Ron avaient empilés dans son assiette. Hermione lui en servi quelques-uns et lui versa du jus de citrouille. Puis, elle se servit elle-même et commença à manger.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'un mot ne se dise. Hermione lança un regard à Harry et Ron. _Allez ! Aidez-moi ! Dites quelque chose, _pensa-t-elle.

-Alors Jessica, fit Harry, tes parents sont-ils sorciers ?

Jessica leva les yeux de son assiette en silence. Après quelques secondes, elle acquiesça toujours sans souffler mot.

-Moi aussi, dit Harry, ainsi que ceux de Ron. Les parents d'Hermione sont moldus…

Peu à peu Jessica se dégêna Harry Ron et Hermione mettant tous leur effort afin qu elle parle. Cependant, elle avait toujours du mal à parler audiblement et chuchotait toujours ses réponses.

À un moment, Hermione n'y tint plus et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début.

-Dis-moi Jessica, quel âge as-tu ?

Jessica montra 9 doigts.

-Neuf ans !fit Hermione très surprise, comment se fait-il que tu sois à Poudlard ?

La bouche de Jessica s'ouvrit alors et une voix claire et pure en sorti : - J'ai sauté une année et…je vais avoir 10 ans dans deux jours. Mes…mes parents m'ont envoyés ici plus tôt…

Elle sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais jeta un regard autour d'elle et se tue.

Le repas tirait à sa fin. Bientôt, les professeurs se levèrent, donnant ainsi le départ pour aller dormir. Hermione se leva à son tour. Partout on entendait des _Pouffsoufle par ici ! Serdaigle suivez-moi ! Les Serpentard, c'est par là !_ Jessica fut sur le point de se lever afin de rejoindre Hermione, mais voyant toute l'agitation qui régnait, resta assise et jeta un regard effrayé à celle qu'elle avait adopté comme protectrice.

Celle-ci héla la préfète de Griffondor.

-Occupes-toi d'elle s'il-te-plaît, lui dit Hermione, amènes-là à son dortoir et présentes-lui ses copines de chambre.

Puis, elle se pencha vers Jessica. –Si tu as un problème viens me voir, d'accord ?

Jessica hocha affirmativement la tête et suivit la préfète. Hermione la regarda s'en aller, perdue dans ses pensées. Que voulait dire ce sentiment d'attachement qu'elle commençait à ressentir pour la fillette ? Jessica était-elle aussi douée que ses parents le prétendait ? Sûrement, sinon Mc Gonagall ne l'aurait jamais acceptée…

-Youhou ! Granger, fit soudain une voix, perdue dans le néant ?

-Hein ? Quoi ?

Hermione secoua la tête. –Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

-Moi ? Rien. Mc Gonagall veut nous voir pour nous montrer nos appartements.

Elle m'a dit d'aller te chercher.

-Ah…je viens.»

Mc Gonnagall les attendait un peu plus loin. Dès que Drago et Hermione furent à sa hauteur, elle commença à marcher en leur faisant signe de la suivre.

Comme vous le savez, dit-elle tout en avançant, les préfet en chef doivent partager leur appartement…une idée que je désapprouve évidemment, mais Dumbledore semblait y tenir… et de toute façon, dans votre cas, cela ne peut être que bénéfique.

Hermione jeta un regard en biais à Drago et vit que celui-ci levait les yeux au ciel l'air de dire :«Ouais, ouais, c'est ça.» Elle aussi doutait que leur cohabitation améliore leur relation. Il allait être plus probable qu'ils s'entretuent à chaque fois que leur chemins se croisent.

Le trio marcha encore un moment en silence et s'arrêta enfin devant un tableau qui, à la grande surprise d'Hermione, était vide. Pas de paysage, ni de personnage. Seulement une toile. Mc Gonagall se tourna vers eux.

-Je vous laisse ici, dit-elle d'un air pincé, le mot de passe est _confettis._ Ce sera le même pour toute l'année afin d'éviter les querelles entre vous.

Nouveau regard en biais. Cette fois, il fut retourné et un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de son propriétaire.

_Je dois prendre ça comment, moi ? _se demanda alors Hermione. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Mc Gonagall prononça le mot de passe devant le tableau et celui-ci pivota. Ce qui entra alors dans le champs de vision de notre brunette tenait du rêve. Elle s'avança, hypnotisée par ce qu'elle voyait.

Deux immenses causeuses rouge sang posées sur un tapis moelleux arborant l'emblème de Poudlard faisaient face à une cheminée d'une grosseur impressionnante toute en pierre des champs. Les murs étaient composés de pierres grise et de longues tapisseries brodées de textes de runes traînant jusqu'à terre les ornaient. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, invitante. Les yeux d'Hermione croisèrent Drago qui admirait lui-aussi le décor l'air d'avoir perdu momentanément l'usage de la parole.

Hermione continua d'avancer et ouvrit la première porte qui lui tomba sous la main, celle du milieu, sans se rendre compte que Mc Gonagall s'en allait, l'air du travail bien accompli affiché sur le visage. Tout ce qu'elle vit, ce fut l'immense salle de bain munie d'une douche ayant pour vitre un épais carrelage givré, un bain sur pied, deux lavabos et miroir et oh miracle, une armoire si grande qu'elle pourrait y ranger tout ses effets de toilette sans qu'ils ne lui tombent dessus dès qu'elle ouvre la porte. (NDA : C'est toujours ce que je reproche aux armoires de salle de bain qui croisent mon chemin. Il n'y a JAMAIS assez de place pour tout mes trucs !) Elle se dirigea vers la porte au fond à droite de la salle de bain osant à peine marcher sur le parquet étincelant. Elle ouvrit la porte qui était coulissante et tomba nez à nez avec Drago.

-Ah, notre salle de bain communique, constata simplement celui-ci trop émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait pour penser à lancer une pique à sa compagne. Celle-ci se contenta de hocher affirmativement la tête et sortit en jetant un simple regard à la chambre d'où Drago sortait. Elle n'y resta qu'un bref instant voyant le vert et l'argent dont les murs étaient peints. Elle retourna jusqu'à la salle commune et se dirigea vers la porte restante. En l'ouvrant, elle découvrit une grande pièce rouge et or avec, au centre, un grand lit baldaquin en ébène avec suffisamment de place pour y coucher au moins quatre personnes. Elle remarqua que ses valises étaient déjà déposées à côté d'un grand bureau assorti au bois du lit.

-Bon, pensa-t-elle, autant commencer à déballer tout de suite. Elle alla chercher la grosse valise et la posa sur le lit. Elle l'ouvrit et commença à ranger ses vêtements dans la commode qu'elle aperçu sur le mur du fond. Tout en rangeant, elle réfléchit à différentes choses, mais une revenait sans cesse : Quel serait le résultat de sa cohabitation avec Malefoy ? Une chose était sûre, ils allaient faire des étincelles. Cependant, Hermione n'était pas certaine d'avoir envie de se battre avec lui à chaque fois qu'elle rentrerait d'une journée éreintante de cours. En plus, il leur faudrait collaborer pour organiser les sorties à Pré-au-Lard et tout le reste…

Signer un traité de Paix avec lui maintenant qu'elle l'avait déjà piqué plusieurs fois…peut-être devait-elle se contenter de l'ignorer._ «On verra bien_, conclut-ellefinalement,_ pour l'instant, une bonne doucheet dodo.»_

Elle ouvrit la porte attenante à la salle de bain et entra…pour tomber sur Drago en train de se brosser les dents devant le miroir, vêtu d'une simple serviette. 

Il la regarda en levant un sourcil, sorti sa brosse à dent de sa bouche pleine de dentifrice et dit :- Faufra tfouver un moyen d'éviter ce genfe de chose…deux minutes plus tôt et tu me sufpfenais dans la douche, Gfanger…»Drago s'arrêta soudain de parler voyant l'expression d'Hermione.

De plus en plus surpris, il la vit esquisser un sourire…puis éclater de rire.

-Quoi ? fit-il interdit, f'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est….trop drôle, répondit Hermione ne pouvant s'empêcher de rigoler encore plus en voyant l'étonnement grandissant de Drago.

-F'est-ce qui est drôle enfin ?! s'énerva ce dernier la brosse toujours à la main, tu te moques de moi où foi ?!

Hermione riait tellement à présent que la seule chose qu'il comprit de sa réponse fut «dentifrice» «tronche» et «mourant».

-Foi, dit-il, fu frouves ça drôle de me voir m bfosser les dents ?

-Non…ce n'est pas ça…laisses-tomber. Je vais attendre que tu aies terminé, répondit Hermione les épaules toujours secouées par son rire qu'elle essayait vainement de comprimer. Elle sortit de la salle de bain sans aucune autre explication.

Lorsque Drago sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, Hermione était assise sur une des causeuses et lisait ce qui semblait être son livre de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle semblait calmée et lorsqu'il lui annonça que c'était son tour et qu'elle leva la tête, il n'y avait pas de sourire sur ses lèvres autre que le poli qu'elle lui fit en guise de remerciement.

-Bien, fit-elle, bonne nuit alors.

-Qui te dis que je vais me coucher, dit Drago en s'installant comfortablement sur l'autre causeuse avec un air de défi.

Hermione se leva en hochant la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans un mot.

Drago la regarda partir, perdu dans ses pensées. Tout à l'heure, dans la salle de bain, il avait d'abord été choqué par la réaction d'Hermione, mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se rendait compte qu'il avait, en quelques sortes, été content de la faire rire. Il avait alors vu un Hermione complètement différente de celle qu'il connaissait et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la trouver terriblement jolie, plus jolie même, que lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère…HEIN ! QUOI ! ON REMBOBINE ! _plus jolie que lorsqu'elle se mettait en colère…_ Depuis quand trouvait-il Granger _jolie _?! Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller te coucher mon vieux, marmonna Drago en se levant, ton esprit divagues déjà. _Trouver Granger jolie, _pensa-t-il_, non mais quelle idée quand même !_

Lorsqu'Hermione sortit de la salle de bain quinze minutes plus tard, Drago n'était plus là. Elle haussa les épaules, prit le livre qu'elle avait laissée sur la table devant le foyer et s'en alla dans sa chambre. La journée avait été éprouvante et une bonne nuit de sommeil s'imposait.

_Alors? Pas mal…bon je sais pas très long, mais que voulez-vous…ça fait mal aux poignets de taper sans arrêt! À la prochaine! Steffy12_


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla, comme à son habitude lorsque l'année scolaire commençait, à 7h30. Encore toute endormie, elle s'étira et sortit de sa chambre. Le matin, étrangement, son cerveau mettait du temps à se mettre en marche. «Au fait, il me semble bien avoir vu une cafetière quelque part hier, pensa-t-elle en cherchant des yeux l'objet en question.». Elle l'aperçut finalement sur un petit comptoir dans un coin de la pièce qui faisait office de mini-cuisine. Elle s'y dirigea à la manière d'un zombie, manquant de trébucher dans le tapis placé en-dessous de la table, et commanda son café. La machine se mit en marche d'elle même et bientôt, une délicieuse odeur de café envahie la pièce. (NDA : J'ai toujours trouvé que le café avait une odeur sublime, mais un goût terrible…le chocolat, c'est bien meilleur et ça donne le même résultat!Je sais…ça n'a aucun rapport.) Hermione se servit une tasse et alla s'installer au bord d'une fenêtre afin de contempler le paysage encore endormi. Elle aimait particulièrement ce moment de la journée. Les arbres commençaient tout juste à osciller au gré de la brise matinale, la pelouse les fleurs et les feuilles perlés de rosée scintillaient tels de vraies pierres précieuses et le soleil pointait à peine au loin, laissant passer juste assez de lumière afin que tout ce panorama apparaisse dans des teintes pastel se donnant un air digne de conte de fée. C'était tout simplement divin. Tellement calme, tellement reposant.

Hermione était toujours absorbée dans sa comtemplation lorsque juste à côté de la fenêtre, une porte en l'occurrence celle de la chambre de Drago, s'ouvrit. Son occupant en sortit, les cheveux en bataille, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de pyjama, arborant le même air vitreux qu'elle, une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt.

-Ça sent le café, fit-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Bonjour, fit Hermione, bien dormi?»

Drago ne lui répondit pas, trop endormi pour entendre ni voir quoi que ce soit. Il se dirigea vers la cafetière, prit une tasse et la remplit de café. Hermione l'observa sans un mot, constatant avec amusement qu'il se comportait exactement comme elle le matin. Pas un mot avant la première tasse de café. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de le resaluer lorsqu'il reprit, avec le même air endormi, le chemin de sa chambre sans même la remarquer. À la place, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et décida qu'il était temps qu'elle aille se préparer.

2ème partie

Lorsque, un peu plus tard, Drago entra dans la grande salle bien réveillé grâce aux deux tasses de café supplémentaires qu'il avait englouti, il fut accueilli par une Pansy scandalisée du fait qu'il ait à partager ses appartements avec la «sang-de-bourbe» et déterminée à parler au directeur «à l'instant même» afin qu'il «remédie à cette situation dégradante» dans l'heure. Son «pauvre draconichou» souffrait bien évidemment de ne pouvoir passer ses soirées avec elle et «se morfondait à avoir les passer avec une mocheté au dents de castor telle que Granger».

Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à s'en débarrasser et a aller s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, il fut accueilli par un silence immédiat de la part de ses voisins de table. Soudain frappé par la baisse de décibels, il leva la tête.

–Quoi? fit-il surpris de voir tout les regards sur lui, pourquoi me fixez-vous tous comme ça?!

Zabini arriva sur cet entrefait. –C'est évident, dit-il en prenant place au côté de son meilleur ami, ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas Dray…

-…ne savais pas quoi? fit Drago de plus en plus perdu.

-Elle est comment? Lança alors quelqu'un.

-Ouais! Tu l'as forcément vue, dit quelqu'un d'autre.Un raz-de-marée de questions et d'exclamations explosa alors plongeant Drago dans la plus grande confusion.

-Mais de qui diable parlez-vous?! S'énerva Drago en cherchant de l'aide vers Zabini qui observait la situation avec un amusement non-dissimulé.

-Ils te parlent de ton homologue, fut la réponse de celui-ci.

-Quoi Granger?!!!fit Drago estomaqué.

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre, fit Zabini en roulant des yeux, Pansy?

Sa remarque fut ponctuée de ricanements.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, répondit Drago en faisant la grimace de quelqu'un sur le point de vomir, Granger, mais quelle horreur…»

Il s'arrêta soudain de parler se rendant compte que l'attention de ses compagnons, Zabini y compris, n'était plus sur lui. Tous tournaient la tête vers la porte de la grande salle.

Il suivit leurs regards et vit ce qui, ou plutôt celle qui, avait fait apparaître cet air béat sur leurs visages : Hermione venait d'entrer et se dirigeait vers la table des Griffondors. À son passage, plusieurs autres tête se tournèrent et des murmures admiratifs retentirent.

Écoeuré, Drago se leva et se dirigea vers elle d'un pas ferme.

Hermione traversa le hall pensant à ses cours de la journée et fit son entrée dans la grande salle. Elle n'entendit pas les murmures sur son passage, pas plus que les sifflements lointains de quelques septième année de Serdaigle, mais elle vit cependant Drago Malefoy se diriger vers elle avec l'air de quelqu'un qui va bientôt lancer une insulte. Elle s'y prépara mentalement, mais ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qui sortit alors de la bouche du vert et argent :

-Dis-moi donc Granger, comment as-tu fait en l'espace d'une nuit pour que tout les mecs de Poudlard soient à tes pieds et bavent devant ta minable personne?

-…

_Hein? Mais de quoi parle-t-il?_pensa Hermione_, et pourquoi vient-il m'embêter d'ailleurs? Que lui ai-je fais encore?_

Elle répondit tout de même avec un air détaché:-Et bien quoi que j'ai fait on dirait que cela n'a pas fonctionné sur toi.» Sur cette réplique, elle le gratifia d'un sourire poli et alla rejoindre Harry et Ron.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait celui-là?demanda ce dernier en jetant un regard haineux à Drago qui quittait rageusement la grande salle.

-Rien de bien constructif, répondit Hermione en se servant un peu de céréales en forme de chapeau de sorcier, vous savez comment il est…bref, je l'ai remis rapidement à sa place.

-On a vu, commenta Ron, tu aurais du voir l'air que son visage de fouine affichait lorsque tu lui a répondu. Après il a quitté l'air vraiment frustré.

-Me croyez-vous maintenant lorsque je vous dis que je peux me débrouiller seule avec lui?

-Il n'y a pas de doute, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Bon, voilà une question de réglée, déclara Hermione d'un air satisfait, qu'avez-vous comme cours ce matin?

-Potions voyons…pas toi?

-Non. Cette année j'ai un horaire un peu différent…non non, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, je n'ai pas pris de surplus de cours comme en troisième année! Mc Gonnagall m'a seulement dit que vu mes notes, je pouvais laisser tomber charmes et sortilèges. Ce qui fait que tout mes cours sont décalés.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi en potions, en métamorphose en histoire et tout le reste? Se lamenta Ron en se prenant la tête.

-Un homme capable de prendre et d'assumer ses responsabilités Ronald, répliqua Hermione. Harry pouffa à ces mots se valant par la même occasion un coup de coude de la part de son voisin de table.

-Donc tu commences en quoi? fit-il pour changer de sujet.

-Défense contre les forces du mal. Avec Serdaigle et Serpentard.

-Chouette!!! On ne se tapera pas Malefoy!s'exclama Ron en levant le poing.

-Merci de ton empathie Ronald.

-De toute façon, fit l'interpellé, comme tu nous en a fait la démonstration tout à l'heure, tues parfaitement capable de te débrouiller seule en devenant par la même occasion une jeune femme capable de prendre et d'assumer ses responsabilités.

-Bien envoyé», constata Harry.

3ème partie 

Lorsqu' Hermione fit son entrée dans la classe de DCFM, elle constata avec surprise qu'elle était vide. Elle retourna dans le couloir en quête d'un mot du nouveau professeur indiquant un changement de classe ou quelque chose du genre mais ne trouva rien. Elle allait se décider à aller voir à la salle des professeurs quand soudain un Serdaigle apparut au bout du corridor. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Son visage était légèrement tanné, ses yeux était bruns tout comme ses cheveux. Il était plutôt grand et Hermione se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer avant. En apercevant Hermione, le Serdaigle se dirigea vers elle et demanda : -DFCM?

-Oui. Où est passée la classe?

-Aucune idée, mais c'est bien ici notre cours. Je reviens de la salle des profs. Aucun changement dans l'horaire.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant, dit Hermione décidant d'aller jusqu'au bout du mystère.(NDA : qu'avait-elle à perdre à demander le nom d'un beau mec tel que lui), quel est ton nom?

-Oh! C'est normal. Je suis nouveau. Je m'appelle Damien. Damien Von Hellfire.

-Original. Signification particulière?

-Ça remonte à loin dans ma famille, fit Damien en faisant un signe de la main, rien à voir avec mon caractère.

Hermione éclata de rire. –Et bien moi c'est Hermione Granger. Je suis la Préfète en chef.

-Ah oui, se souvint Damien, le professeur Flitiwick m'a parlé de toi. Il m'a dit que je pouvais me référer à toi si j'avais des questions ou un problème. Il m'a aussi parlé d'un certain… Drago Malefoy je pense.

-En effet, répondit Hermione avec un soupir, c'est mon homologue.

-Ça à l'air de t'enchanter, constata le Serdaigle.

-Ça m'enchante en effet, répondit Hermione alors que d'autres élèves arrivaient, mais inutile d'élaborer là-dessus. Tu auras amplement le temps de voir l'ampleur de mon bonheur au cours de l'année…»

-Hey! Où est passé la classe, s'exclama soudain une voix tout près qu'Hermione reconnue immédiatement. Elle se retourna, Damien regardant par-dessus son épaule. Drago s'avançait vers eux. Étrangement, il n'était pas accompagné que de Zabini. Hermione se demanda vaguement où était passée sa cour habituelle.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle de mal gré, on n'a toujours pas de prof en plus…

-Depuis quand t'es dans ma classe toi? dit soudain Drago, noooon! Ne me dis pas que tu as changé de maison sans m'avertir! Alors, tu t'es perverti ou tu es passée chez les intellos?

-C'est lui mon préfet en chef, demanda soudain Damien haussant un sourcil en remarquant l'insigne dorée identique à celle d'Hermione sur la poitrine du vert et argent.

Alors qu'Hermione hochait affirmativement la tête (inutilement d'ailleurs) en levant les yeux au ciel Drago demanda en jetant un coup d'œil à Zabini resté silencieux depuis leur arrivé :

-C'est qui lui?

Sans attendre sa réponse, il s'adressa à Damien. -T'es qui toi? Je ne t'ai jamais vu…

-Je suis nouveau, fit Damien en répétant son nom.

-Oh! Et en tant que nouveau tu t'estimes dans le droit d'insulter ton préfet en chef?

-Comme tu t'estimes dans le droit d'insulter ton homologue«, répliqua Damien sur le ton de la conversation.

Au moment où Drago levait le doigt pour répliquer quelque chose une voix claire retentit dans le couloir.

-Bonjour tout le monde! Allez, ne soyez pas gênés! Entrez à l'intérieur!

Tous se retournèrent afin de voir qui venait de parler. Apparut alors à leurs yeux une jeune femme. Ce qui sauta en premier aux yeux d'Hermione ne fut ni les jolies boucles blondes qui encadraient le visage de son nouveau professeur pas plus que sa silhouette atteignant au moins les 1m80. Ce fut plutôt ce regard rempli de connaissance derrière des yeux dont la couleur rivalisait avec celle de l'océan, dès l'aurore.

-Allez, allez, entrez et prenez place, dit la professeure en passant à travers la masse d'élève et entrant à l'intérieur de la classe, trouvez-vous un coin pas trop poussiéreux, il y a de la place pour chacun d'entre vous.

Les élèves s'entre regardèrent un moment, perplexe, puis obéirent. Ils se dispersèrent un peu partout, grimaçant, pour certains, au contact de la pierre froide.

-Alors, commença la professeure lorsque tous eurent trouvé place, ouvrez toutes grandes vos oreilles, car ce que je vais vous dire, je ne le répéterai pas. Les règles de ma classe sont simples. Elles se résument à deux mots : Respect, évidemment et…questions.

-Voyez-vous, continua-t-elle en se promenant parmi les élèves, ma philosophie est que, dans la vie, tout ne nos vient pas tout cuit dans le bec. Il faut souvent travailler fort afin d'obtenir ce que l'on désire. C'est la base de ce que j'essaierai de vous inculquer tout en vous enseignant la défense contre les forces du mal. Première question : D'après vous, comment a-t-on créé la potion tue-loup?

Personne ne répondit.

-Je vais vous aider, fit la professeure. Il est bien sûr impossible de l'avoir simplement trouvée dans un ouvrage de référence ou encore de se l'avoir fait enseigner par quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas? Alors, comment son créateur a-t-il pu avoir l'idée de la créer?

-Il voulait peut-être aider quelqu'un qu'il connaissait qui s'était fait mordre par un loup-garou, avança quelqu'un, alors il s'est demandé comment il pourrait l'aider exactement…c'est alors qu'il a créé la potion.

-Votre nom? Fit la professeure en se tournant vers l'élève qui venait de parler.

-Dimitri Logan.

-Eh bien Mr. Logan, vous avez la réponse. Le créateur a fait exactement ce que tant d'autres ont fait afin de créer des inventions ou faire des découvertes inimaginables : Il s'est posé une question. Voilà ce que nous ferons cette année; poser des questions. Pourtant, nous faisons à présent face à un autre dilemme : Arriverons-nous à poser les_ bonnes_ questions?

Dans l'auditoire, pas un son ne planait. Tous écoutaient à présent avec attention chaque mot que prononçait la femme à la voix si captivante en face d'eux.

-Donc, dit-elle après un instant de silence, sachant cela, je vais maintenant donner l'exemple : l'un d'entre vous a-t-il une question?»

Les élèves se regardèrent quelques instants puis, quelqu'un leva la main et demanda :«Quel est votre nom?»

-Ah, dit la professeure en faisant un clin d'œil à l'élève qui avait parlé, voilà une très bonne question dont la réponse vous sera certainement utile au cours de l'année, n'est-ce pas? Je m'appelle Nessa Tinùviel.

-C'est un nom d'elfe ça, s'exclama un élève.

-C'est bien normal, fit Nessa , puisque j'en suis une.

Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux dorés découvrant ainsi une oreille pointue.

-Je croyais que les elfes n'aimaient pas les sorciers, dit quelqu'un d'autre.

-Les centaures non plus, répondit Nessa d'un air distrait, or pourtant, il me semble en avoir rencontré un ce matin. Voyons, vous êtes tous suffisamment intelligents pour savoir qu'il ne faut pas toujours se fier à ce qu'on entend. Les elfes sont une communauté à part, tout comme les centaures, qui ont décidés de se retirer d'un monde rempli de guerre et de haine. Ils se sont retirés dans un endroit secret, une terre connue d'eux seuls. Cela ne veut pas dire pourtant qu'ils n'aiment pas les sorciers et les humains. Quelqu'un a-t-il une autre question?

-Êtes-vous mariée? Dit quelqu'un.

Hermione se retourna afin de voir qui avait posé cette question. Zabini, un peu en arrière d'elle, un air charmeur accroché au visage, observait la professeure en attente de sa réponse. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire et répondit :

-Vous êtes M….

-Zabini.

-M. Zabini donc, continua Nessa en le regardant fixement dans les yeux, je crois que, en ce qui vous concerne, nous allons devoir travailler fort afin d'inculquer à votre cerveau la capacité de différencier les questions utiles de celles hors de propos.

Tout le monde, Zabini y compris, éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de bureau, demanda une fille de Serdaigle lorsque tous se furent calmés.

-Pour une raison très simple, répondit la professeure, il n'y aura pas de théorie cette année.

Un murmure de soulagement envahi la classe et quelques exclamations de joie retentirent. Seule exception au bonheur général : Hermione, qui comme d'habitude, avait appris tout le manuel de théorie par cœur.

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, intervint alors Nessa en levant la main pour avoir le silence, l'année sera tout de même ardue. Il vous faudra travailler d'arrache-pied afin de me satisfaire.

Derrière Hermione, Zabini se pencha vers Drago et lui murmura à l'oreille :«Si c'est pour la satisfaire, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi.»

Ce qui suivit ses paroles se passa si vite qu'Hermione ne le vit même pas venir. Il y eut un éclair flamboyant et en l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, le Serpentard se retrouva à l'autre bout de la classe, quatre fers en l'air, complètement dépeigné. Tous les regards se tournèrent d'un bloc vers lui, puis vers l'auteure du sort lancé.

Nessa n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. D'une voix calme et posée, elle annonça :

-Les elfes sont des êtres très particuliers. En plus de leur ouïe ultra-développée, ils ont aussi la faculté de faire de la magie sans avoir recours à une baguette. Cela leur est très utile, et comme notre ami le constatera, le fait de ne pas avoir de baguette n'affecte en rien l'efficacité de leur sorts. M. Zabini, nous aurons une conversation après la classe.

-Oui professeure, répondit celui-ci en se relevant tant bien que mal. Sa réponse résonna dans toute la classe, comme si elle avait été hurlée dans un haut-parleur. Les élèves, assourdis, se bouchèrent les tympans. Zabini porta immédiatement la main à sa bouche, d'un air effaré.

-Désolé, dit-il encore avant de mettre rapidement sa main sur sa bouche une deuxième fois.

-À l'avenir, mon cher, s'il vous prend l'envie de dire quelque chose pendant que je parle, vous vous verrez dans l'obligation de le partager avec toute la classe, dit Nessa avec un sourire malicieux, et cela vaut aussi pour quicquonque dans cette classe. Maintenant, levez-vous et mettez-vous en équipe de deux. Nous allons commencer.»

-Hermione, lança Damien à sa voisine alors que les élèves se plaçaient par deux, as-tu quelqu'un?

-Je crois que je viens de le trouver, répondit-elle en souriant.»

-Bon! Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre un sort d'attaque et de défense tout à la fois, annonça Nessa au et fort afin que tout le monde l'entende, placez-vous un peu partout dans la classe, mettez-vous l'un en face de l'autre et essayez de lancer un sort à votre partenaire tout en gardant un bouclier autour de vous. Je vous conseille de commencer par des sortilèges simples. Ensuite, une fois que vous aurez maîtrisé cette étape, vous le ferez avec d'autres, en augmentant petit à petit la puissance de vos attaques.

_Quatrième partie_

Une heure plus tard, lorsque les élèves sortirent du cours, ils débordaient d'enthousiasme, mais aussi d'épuisement. Nessa ne les avait pas ménagés et avait exigés d'eux toute leur énergie.

Hermione se dirigea vers son prochain cours, quittant la masse de Serdaigle et Serpentard.

-Miss Granger, appela soudain la voix de sa professeure.

-Oui, fit Hermione en se retournant.

-Entrez donc un instant. J'aimerais vous parler.»

Intriguée, Hermione revint sur ses pas et entra à nouveau dans la classe. À sa grande surprise, elle aperçut un bureau de chêne en plein milieu de la pièce agrémenté de deux chaises assorties.

-Asseyez-vous, fit Nessa en prenant place sur une des deux chaises.

Hermione obéit et prit place sur la deuxième.

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir professeure?demanda-t-elle.

Nessa leva les yeux et fixa intensément ceux d'Hermione. Hermione, d'instinct, soutint son regard. La professeure l'observa ainsi pendant un moment, comme si elle cherchait à déceler quelque chose dans le regard de son élève. Quoi? Hermione n'aurait pu le dire, mais elle sentie mise à jour. C'était comme si, à ce moment, elle ne pouvait rien cacher à sa professeure. Nessa l'observa ainsi pendant un moment, puis sourit.

-Vous avez une grande force de caractère Miss Granger, dit-elle.

-…mer…merci, balbutia Hermione ne sachant quoi penser de ce commentaire.

Nessa inclina la tête. -On m'a informé que vous étiez préfète-en-chef, continua-t-elle, vous, ainsi que M. Malefoy qui était aussi dans cette classe si je ne me trompe.

Hermione acquiesça.

-Et bien je vous annonce que c'est à moi que l'on a confié la responsabilité de vous guider dans vos tâches et de vous donner les directives que vous transmettrez aux préfets de chaque maison. J'aurais aimé que M. Malefoy entende ce que je viens de vous dire, mais il est parti si précipitamment que je n'ai pas eu le temps de le retenir, ajouta-t-elle comme si elle s'excusait, j'aimerais donc que vous lui rapportiez mes paroles.

-Bien professeure, fit Hermione.

Nessa sembla sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais n'en fi rien.

-Ce sera tout Miss Granger, conclut-elle, bonne journée.

-Vous aussi professeure, dit Hermione en inclinant la tête juste avant de quitter.

Elle allait passer la porte lorsque Nessa la rappela une seconde fois.

-Miss Granger?

-Oui professeure?

-Beau travail aujourd'hui, vous m'avez impressionnée.

-Merci professeure.»

Au dîner 

-Hermione! OHÉ HEEEEEERMIONE!

L'interpellée se retourna et vit Ron et Harry se frayant un chemin à travers la masse d'élèves se rendant à la grande salle. Ron agitait les bras pendant que Harry lui faisait signe de ne pas bouger, qu'ils allaient la rejoindre.

Elle se plaqua contre le mur et attendit qu'ils soient à sa hauteur.

-Ouah qu'est-ce que tu m'as manquée! S'exclama Ron en la prenant dans ses bras et la serrant à l'étouffer, j'ai failli mouriiir lorsque Rogue nous a donné à tous une potion différente à faire!

Hermione éclata de rire.-Et puis toi Harry, dit-elle, es-tu plus autonome que Ron?

-Bah, fit celui-ci, Rogue a presque failli ne pas m'enlever de point…

-Combien?

-Dix.

-C'est quand même moins que d'habitude, le réconforta-t-elle en lui tapotant le bras.

-Et toi ton avant-midi? Demanda Ron.

-C'était SUPER! Vous allez voir, le cour de DCFM est formidable! On va enfin apprendre quelque chose!

-En plus, la prof est canon, dit Seamus qui arrivait à leur hauteur.

-Comment tu le sais, demanda Ron, tu l'as vue?

-Ouais. Je lui ai carrément rentré dedans tout à l'heure.

-Ah, tu veux dire que tu as fait exprès de lui rentrer dedans juste pour savoir son nom, dit Ron.

-Non! Pour une fois ce n'était pas exprès! Se défendit Seamus, je sortais de la tour de Griffondor quand je l'ai heurté de plein fouet…et…je dois dire que…c'est moi qui est tombé par terre, ajouta-t-il d'un air embarrassé.

-Quoi? ricanèrent Ron et Harry.

-Ben oui! Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si elle fait au moins 10 centimètre de plus que moi!

-Ouais, ouais, se moqua Ron, à part sa soi-disant taille de géant elle est comment?

-Je te juure qu'elle est grande, répéta Seamus, mais comme je t'ai dit, elle est aussi super can…au fait, pourquoi ne constates-tu pas par toi-même? Elle est là-bas.

Seamus pointa du doigt le professeur Flitwick en grande (NDA : Vous avez remarqué? _grande_…non c'est pas grave…) conversation avec Nessa. La situation était relativement comique étant donné leur différence de taille. Le professeur de sortilèges devait pratiquement se tordre le cou vers le haut, alors que Nessa devait se pencher comme si elle voulait regarder la pointe de ses souliers.

Harry et Ron ne semblèrent pourtant pas trouver la situation si drôle que ça. Tout deux bavaient pratiquement sur le sol. Ils étaient si subjugués qu'ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher pendant un moment, bloquant la circulation par la même occasion.

-Oh _s'il-vous-plaît, _fit Hermione en roulant des yeux, dois-je vous rappeler que c'est votre _professeur _que vous regardez la bouche grande ouverte avec un air niais accroché au visage?

-On ne fera pas de commentaires là-dessus, dit Ron en reprenant ses esprits, je ne sais pas si tu te rappelle une certaine fille affichant le même air niais devant un de ses professeurs en deuxième année mais…

-C'était il y a longtemps d'accord, coupa Hermione rosissant quand même un peu, on…on va manger maintenant?

-On va manger, appuya Ron en secouant Harry.»

Bon voilà, c'est terminé! J'entend d'ici les «quoi déjà!» et les «oh non!c'est quand la suite?»…je vais vous répondre franchement : je ne sais pas. À l'école on commence un énorme projet dans lequel je joue une avocate et une de mes tâches est de taper un texte de 5 à dix pages, que je devrai apprendre par cœur par la suite. Résultat : Je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de poster la suite. Je vous promet cependant de me surpasser et de trouver tout le temps possible pour taper, afin de poster le plus rapidement possible. Mon histoire a beaucoup évoluée et je dois dire que plusieurs mystères et intrigues s'y sont ajoutés, me donnant plus que jamais le goût de l'écriture! Je trouve d'ailleurs que mon crayon ne va pas assez vite pour la toutes les idées qui surgissent de mon imagination…

Allez!Je termine en vous avertissant de bien faire attention aux nouveaux personnages, qui pourraient s'avérer important dans l'intrigue de cette histoire…oups! Je n'en dit pas plus!! À bientôt! Bisous steffy12

Le nom du professeur de DCFM donne en français Nessa Fille du Crépuscule.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Hey! Me revoilà avec le cinquième chapitre! Je vous vois déjà tous heureux pensant intérieurement «enfin, c'est pas trop tôt!» Alors je cesse mon bavardage inutile et vous présente ma toute dernière réalisation! Voici le chapitre 5 de ma fict : to the rythm of a song! Ah oui, et merci pour tous vos reviews!!

«Hey! Malefoy!

-Quoi, fit l'interpellé se retournant, oooooh, mais qui voilà! Granger, que veux-tu?

-Moi, rien, ironisa Hermione, c'est la professeure de DCFM qui m'a chargé de te transmettre un message.

-Alors transmet, transmet, fit Drago avec un geste dédaigneux de la main.

Hermione se rebiffa à son geste. –Sais-tu quoi, dit-elle d'un ton empli de colère contenue, tu lèveras ton petit derrière de fouine et tu iras le lui demander toi-même.

Elle allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'elle se retourna et ajouta : -Par la même occasion, tu lui demanderas ce que signifie le mot obtus lorsqu'on s'adresse à une personne comme toi.

À côté de Drago, Zabini pouffa, s'étouffant à moitié dans son jus de citrouille.

-Et toi, lui lança la Griffondor avec un regard enflammé, je t'interdis de lui dire quoi que ce soit!

-Pas de problème, répondit Zabini avec un sourire éclatant, cela me procure une grande joie de vous obéir belle préfète.

Drago lança un regard meurtrier à son meilleur ami.

-Je t'en remercie,» dit la «belle préfète» en lui retournant son sourire avant d'aller rejoindre la table des Griffondors d'un pas vif.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Drago lança :«Mais qu'elle preuve d'amitié que de laisser tomber son meilleur ami au dépend d'une «miss-je-sais-tout» !

-Elle ne t'avait rien fait, reprocha Zabini se servant un autre verre de jus de citrouille, c'est toi qui l'a attaquée…et en plus, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin, elle est plutôt pas mal…que dis-je, superbe.

-Arrête je vais vomir, fit Drago en roulant des yeux, (NDA :Non mais c'est quoi ça! Un peu de respect tout de même! Surveille tes paroles ou je te sors de l'histoire! …lol!) alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire obtus dans mon cas?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je l'ai promis à la belle brune là-bas.

-QUOI?! Tu peux pas me faire ça!

-Bon, dit Zabini en se levant, je vais voir la professeure de DCFM…tu viens?

-Très drôle, grommela Drago.

-Allez! À tout à l'heure M. Fierté! Rigola Zabini en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Drago le regarda partir avec le très net sentiment d'avoir été trahi. Tout le reste du dîner, il resta assis dans son coin à ruminer sa colère, les yeux fixés sur son assiette.

«_Non mais pour qui se prend-il?!_ Pensa Hermione bouillant intérieurement alors qu'elle se dirigeait à grand pas vers la table des Griffondors, _De quel droit il…non mais franchement! Se croit-il si important pour me traiter…t'en ferai moi des «transmet, transmet!» AH ET POURQUOI SUIS-JE INCAPABLE DE L'IGNORER!_ »

Le soir, Hermione rentra fourbue à l'appartement des préfets. Elle avait une tonne de devoirs à faire et ne demandait qu'à prendre un bon bain chaud avant de les commencer. En entrant, elle déposa ses livres sur la table du salon et passa dans sa chambre prendre un pyjama et son baladeur magique. En ressortant quelques minutes plus tard (elle avait pris le temps d'attacher ses cheveux et de se mettre en robe de chambre) elle manqua de trébucher sur un sac qui semblait avoir été jeté en plein milieu de la pièce.

-Qui est le CORNIAUD qui a laissé traîner son FICHU de sac en plein à cet endroit, maugréa-t-elle entre ses dents en donnant un bon coup de pied dans l'objet de ses médisances, mais voyons, que je suis bête, pensa-t-elle alors, il n'y en a qu'un ici…

Au même moment, Drago sortit de sa chambre, manuels à la main. Apparemment, il allait faire ses devoirs.

-Hey! Lui lança Hermione frustrée, qu'est-ce que ton sac fait là?

-Ben c'est la que je l'ai mis, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte et continuant son chemin vers le salon.

-Et bien la prochaine fois, fous-le ailleurs! Je prend la salle de bain! Faut que je me calme…

-Et si j'ai soudainement une envie pressante?

-TU ATTENDRAS!» Dit Hermione en claquant brusquement la porte.

-Muffliato! Fit la lionne en pointant rageusement sa baguette vers la porte qu'elle venait de fermer. (En insonorisant ainsi la pièce, elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, crier ou même hurler s'il lui en prenait l'envie, et ce, sans que personne ne l'entende…Une bonne façon de ruminer sa colère en paix.)

-MAIS QUEL CRÉTIN! S'exclama-t-elle une fois certaine que le Serpentard ne pouvait plus l'entendre, UN il me traite comme de la vermine, DEUX, il jette délibérément son sac en plein milieu de l'appartement et TROIS il OOOOSE me répliquer! J'en ai ma claque de lui!!

Rageusement, elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. Un jet d'eau mousseuse s'en échappa et rempli peu à peu la baignoire, répandant par la même occasion un délicieux parfum dans l'ai r.

-Franchement, continua la Griffondor, je me demande comment je vais faire pour le supporter toute l'année!

Enlevant sa robe de chambre d'un geste, elle entra dans l'eau. Savourant son contact avec sa peau, elle attrapa son baladeur, mit la musique au maximum, et se cala sous la mousse. fermant les yeux, elle laissa aller sa tête sur le bord de la baignoire. Bientôt, Malefoy sorti complètement de mon esprit. Comme toujours, un bon bain chaud accompagné d'un peu de musique suffisait à écarter tout ces soucis.

Hermione laissa ses pensées vagabonder à leur aise. Peu à peu, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, elle sombra dans un demi-sommeil, complètement «dans sa bulle», sourde à tout bruits autour d'elle.

Drago entendit la porte claquer plus qu'il ne la vit. Puis, il entendit des pas et…plus rien. Silence total.

-Enfin, soupira-t-il, je ne l'entend plus vociférer! (NDA : Eh oui! Il arrive parfois à notre blondinet d'utiliser des mots plutôt hors du commun…quoi? Ça peut arriver à tout le monde! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi…continuez de lire! Je me met à dire n'importe quoi à cette heure…(il est 22h09). lol) Il s'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil le plus près de l'âtre et ouvrit ses livres.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il poussa un soupir de frustration et ferma d'un coup sec le livre qu'il lisait. Quelque chose l'empêchait de se concentrer. Mais quoi? Il regarda autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur la porte de la salle de bain close. «_Qu'est-ce que Granger fout dans mes pensées, _maugréa-t-il_, Et par merlin pourquoi ressens-je de la honte à la seconde où je pense à elle?! Oui je lui ai mené la vie dure toute la journée, mais je n'ai jamais eu de problème vis à vis mon attitude envers elle avant! Je ne vais quand même pas me sentir mal pour une journée de tourments! Et puis après tout c'est elle le problème! Elle n'arrête pas de hurler à tort et à travers et…_Drago s'arrêta alors que les paroles de Zabini lui revenaient en tête :

«C'est toi qui a commencé. Elle ne t'avait rien fait.»

-Raaah! Fit-il en se levant, pourquoi ce serait de ma faute hein! C'est elle qui me provoque avec son fichu caractère!

« Tu la déteste simplement parce qu'elle te plaît » Souffla une fois de plus la voix de Zabini à ses oreilles.

-Jamais, fit Drago furieux, je la déteste parce que…parce que…

Le Serpentard s'arrêta subitement et jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la salle bain toujours close, submergé par une vague d'émotions soudaine. Zabini aurait-il raison? Éprouverait-il de l'attirance pour Granger?

Il secoua brusquement la tête. Zabini disait n'importe quoi! «_J'ai vraiment besoin de me rafraîchir les idées, _pensa le vert et argent_, a-t-elle bientôt fini? Ça doit faire au moins trente bonnes minutes qu'elle est là-dedans…»_

Il tendit l'oreille. Pas un bruit ne sortait de la pièce. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et cogna.

–Granger? Fit-il, quand comptes-tu sortir de là exactement?

Pas de réponse.

-Youhou, Granger! S'énerva-t-il, tu pourrais au moins me répondre!

Toujours pas de réponse. Si ça n'avait été du fait que la porte était verrouillée, Drago aurait cru que la pièce était inoccupée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique?! Je n'entends rien!»

-Granger, appela-t-il au travers du bois, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me répondre, mais je t'avertis, je te laisse 10 minutes pour sortir! Après cela, j'entre que tu y sois ou pas!»

Frustré par le manque de réaction de l'interpellée, le vert et argent reprit sa place près de l'âtre et fixa l'horloge avec la ferme intention de mettre sa menace à exécution une fois le temps écoulé.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se leva pour la deuxième fois et, furieux, cogna brusquement à la porte.

-Granger, je t'aurai averti!, lança-t-il en sortant sa baguette. «Elle me cherche, pensa-t-il au comble de la fureur, et bien elle m'a trouvé.» Après quelques secondes de plus d'attente, il prononça : _Alohomora!_

La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement.

–Granger? Fit-il en entrant.

Il figea en voyant la baignoire remplie d'eau et de mousse d'où une simple masse de cheveux dépassait. _Mais qu'est-ce que…_pensa le Serpentard en s'approchant avec une soudaine pointe d'inquiétude.

La tête à moitié immergée sous la mousse, les yeux clos, Hermione semblait paisible.

-Elle dort, soupira Drago en apercevant une mèche de cheveux rebelle bouger au gré du souffle de la Griffondor.

Soudain, son inquiétude antérieure lui parut stupide. Bien sûr, ce n'était que la panique qui l'avait mis dans cet état…rien à voir avec ses sentiments pour Granger._ D'ailleurs, réalisa-t-il soudain, je ferai mieux de partir avant qu'elle ne se réveille où elle aura une crise cardiaque en me voyant…ce qui ne serait pas à mon avantage._

Au moment où il se levait, Hermione, endormie, glissa complètement sous l'eau avec un bruit de «glouglou». Elle en ressortit une fraction de seconde plus tard toussant et crachotant.

Avant même que Drago, paniqué, eut pu tirer retraite, elle leva les yeux et l'aperçut.

-OUAAAAAAAAAAH! Hurla-t-elle en éclaboussant abondamment le jeune blond toujours figé. Drago reçut sa douche d'eau moussante le visage impassible.

-SOOOOOORS D'ICI IDIOOOOOT, hurla à nouveau la Griffondor en envoyant une autre vague d'eau savonneuse et s'enfonçant jusqu'au cou dans ce qui restait de mousse.

Pareil comme s'il avait reçu un choc électrique, Drago sortit de sa torpeur et se précipita les jambes à son cou vers la sortie juste avant qu'Hermione ne lui envoie le reste du contenu de la baignoire par la tête.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte de sa chambre et l'eut barré à double tour. La respiration saccadé, le cœur battant et complètement trempé, il resta un instant sans bouger. La seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut : «_Merde! J'ai vraiment réussi à la mettre en colère cette fois…» _(NDA : Colère dis-tu?? T'es vraiment dans un beau tas de caca mon vieux!XD)

Évidemment, il n'allait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. À coup sûr, elle allait lui retomber dessus…d'ailleurs elle pouvait arriver d'un moment à l'autre! «_Pas de panique Drago_, se dit-il, _lorsqu'elle arrivera, tu lui expliqueras tout…heu du moins, si elle ne te change pas en mangouste avant! Elle avait l'air vraiment folle de colère…vaut mieux la laisser hurler et expliquer ensuite…oui c'est ça. Laisser passer la tempête et réparer ensuite.»_

Beaucoup plus calme, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et question de reprendre le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait, enleva ses vêtements qui lui collait à la peau (NDA : OMG!!) et sortit pantalon et chandail sec.

À peine trente seconde plus tard, une Hermione bouillonnante fit brusquement son entrée dans la chambre du «voyeur» accidentel. La blancheur de sa robe de chambre contrastait avec la profonde noirceur de ses yeux d'où de menaçant éclairs semblaient s'échapper de temps en temps. Ses cheveux toujours dégoulinants tombaient sur ses épaules et ajoutaient à son aspect dangereusement menaçant. Drago s'efforça d'afficher un air normal et déposa négligemment ses vêtements sur le lit, se préparant mentalement à recevoir le déluge.

La colère d'Hermione était telle qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la tenue plus que légère du blond sur qui allait s'abattre sa foudre.

–Puis-je savoir, commença-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait la rage qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir, la raison pour laquelle lorsque je me suis réveillée, mon regard s'est heurté à ton visage de fouine me dévisageant tel un vrai PERVERT?!

-J'ai une…

-Depuis combien de temps étais-tu là? Le coupa Hermione au bord de la crise de nerf.

-1 ou 2 minutes, mais…

De quel droit tu….

-VAS-TU ENFIN M'ÉCOUTER?! Explosa Drago incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, JE TE DIS QUE J'AVAIS UNE BONNE RAISON!!

Hermione croisa les bras :- Oh mais je l'espère bien, dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

--Bon, commença Drago soudainement mal à l'aise, je trouvais que..cela faisait un moment que je n'entendais rien donc j'ai frappé contre la porte…

-Et tu as tout bonnement décidé d'entrer et de jeter un petit coup d'œil…

-NON! J'ÉTAIS INQUIET PARCE QU'IL N'Y AVAIT PAS DE RÉPONSE! JE PENSAIS QUE…

Drago fit une pause avant de continuer. –je pensais qu'il t'était peut-être arrivé quelque chose….j'ai simplement eu…peur.

Un silence suivit ses paroles.

-Peur, murmura finalement Hermione.

-Oui peur, répéta Drago terriblement gêné de ce qu'il venait d'avouer et frustré d'avoir eu à le dire, mais bon, c'est fini maintenant. Tu pètes le feu et moi je suis trempé donc on en parle plus et on reprend nos bonnes vieilles habitudes!

Il prit rageusement ses vêtements sur le lit et quitta la chambre d'un pas rapide laissant là une Hermione trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit.

«_Ça m'apprendra_, pensa-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers le portrait vide qui masquait l'entrée, _la prochaine fois je la laisserai se noyer. Après on viendra dire que les bonnes actions rapportent! Pfff! Que de la merdre oui!»_

Il sortit dans le couloir manquant de renverser…Ginny Weasley. Celle-ci le toisa de haut en bas avec une stupéfaction visible.

–Ouh là, fit-elle, pressé?

_«Eh meeeerde!»_pensa Drago.

Derrière Ginny, Harry et Ron, bouche bée, le regardait également, un air insulté collé sur le visage.

-Que…que fais-tu à moitié habillé, s'étouffa Ron, Ginny regarde ailleurs!

-Où est Hermione, demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Et qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes vêtements, fit Ginny avec un air intéressé, ignorant son frère qui vira multicolore derrière elle.

-Demandez donc à Granger, répondit le vert et argent voyant soudainement pointer une occasion de se venger, tout ceci est son œuvre.

Puis, il ajouta avec un air narquois : -vous la trouverez dans ma chambre, si elle n'a pas bougé bien sûr.» Puis, il partit sans un mot, un petit sourire vengeur aux lèvres.

Hermione sortait à peine de la chambre de Drago qu'un concert d'exclamations retentit à ses oreilles.

-Nooooooon! Il disait vrai! Je vais le MASSACRER…

-Hermione dit moi que tu n'as pas fait ça!!

-LE RÉDUIRE EN BOUILLIE…COMMENT A T-IL PU…

-C'est un cauchemar…je vais me réveiller…

-DANS UN DE CES BOUSILLEURS À GÂTEAUX MOLDUS ET LE DONNER COMME DÉJEUNER AUX SCROUTS À PÉ…

-M'ENFIN ALLEZ-VOUS TAIRE…._SILENCIO_!

Le concert s'interrompit brusquement. Ginny, baguette à la main s'approcha d'une Hermione yeux grands ouverts, semblant complètement perdue.

-Calmez-vous, ordonna-t-elle autoritairement en mettant un bras sur les épaules d'Hermione, vous voyez bien qu'elle ne comprend rien!

Harry et Ron refermèrent la bouche qui de toute façon n'émettait plus aucun son.

-Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer, bafouilla Hermione sous les regards meurtriers de ses deux meilleurs amis muet, ce qui se passe ici?

-Pour faire court, dit calmement Ginny, on venait te rendre visite et on est tombé sur Drago Malefoy sortant quasi nu de votre appartement. Il a laissé sous entendre que toi et lui aviez…tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-…Et vous l'avez cru?! S'estomaqua Hermione.

-Rappelle-toi que lorsqu'on est entrés, tu sortais de sa chambre comme il nous l'avait dit et quasi dans le même état que lui…

-ROOOOH LE FOURBE!s'exclama Hermione, LE SERPENT! L'HYPOCRITE! JE VAIS LE…RAAH IL A FAIT CA POUR SE VENGER ÉVIDEMMENT!

-Se venger de quoi, demanda Ron qui, entre temps, s'était libéré du maléfice de silence.

-J'ai eu une petite altercation avec lui tout à l'heure et je l'ai carrément douché, expliqua Hermione omettant volontairement de mentionner la cause de l'altercation en question, et la raison pour laquelle je suis en robe de chambre, c'est que je sortais de la salle de bain au moment où ça s'est passsé.

-Alors tu n'as pas.. .commença Harry.

-Non Harry je n'ai pas!

-Ah…bon ça va alors. Harry jeta un regard autour de lui. –C'est très joli ici, fit-il. Avisant un fauteuil près de l'âtre, il quitta le groupe et alla s'y installer confortablement.

-C'est décidé, dit-il, après quelques secondes de réflexion, chaque fois que je viendrai ici, je prendrai celui-là.

-Tu nous fais faire le tour du propriétaire Hermione, demanda Ginny en souriant.

-En évitant la chambre de Malefoy évidemment, marmonna Ron.

Sa remarque déclencha d'immédiat éclat de rire.

Voilà, voilà! Après près d'un an d'absence pour cause de panne cervicale me voici de retour! C'est les vacances, je pètes le feu et mon clavier aussi! (D'ailleurs ça sens le plastique brulé…) Allez! À l'attaque du prochain chapitre! Bisous steffy12 :D


End file.
